desire
by Viviene lily
Summary: Glorfindel and Lindir have some fun adult only


"Turn around and face the wall. You may also grip the bed-frame to brace yourself."

"Brace myself for what exactly...?", asked Lindir slowly, doing as he was told.

The answer came in an unexpected way and Lindir yelped as the first blow hit his bottom. He cursed under his breath as slap after slap were placed on his ass. Should have figured that out on his own, Glorfindel had been talking so animatedly about spanking him! The hits became more intense and harder with every time the big hand came down on his.

The first few slaps had been surprising, the next few were a bit strange, but after what felt like eternity itself, they were too much to take. His ass felt as if it was set on fire and embarrassingly enough, he found that rather pleasurable to the point of being painfully hard. And as much as he enjoyed this special attention his ass was receiving at the moment, he would prefer a different kind of attention to both his ass and his cock right now. Lindir gripped the bed-frame hard, briefly wondering when the older elf had tied his hands to it, but it was oddly arousing how frustrating that was.

"Please", whimpered the younger elf. "Stop teasing and take me, I need release!"

"It's nice to hear that you understand that you'll have to beg for everything", chuckled Glorfindel amused and pleased, though showing no mercy in his administrations. "But I want to hear you begging for something different. And I won't stop until I hear those words from your lips."

"A... And for what?", asked Lindir hoarsely, bucking his hips at every slap.

"You know exactly what I want to hear", smirked the older elf. "And believe me, I can go on like this for hours. I like this color.

Lindir gritted his teeth stubbornly, but the spanking just wouldn't stop. He had hoped that Glorfindel would soon be turned on enough to stop and finally ravish him, not that the taller elf would have that much self-control. And he would soon hit his breaking point. His own member ached for attention and the sheer thought of a hard cock up his ass was arousing enough, but with the added pleasurable pain of Glorfindel thrusting into him and by doing so hitting his sore ass over and over again... He had never been as aroused as he was at that moment.

just fuck me already!"

"Didn't I say I want you begging for it?", hummed Glorfindel in mock-confusion.

A loud moan escaped Lindir's lips. This sadist truly wanted him begging for it?! Gods, how much he wanted that elf right now deep within him...

Ram your cock up my needy ass and fuck me, because I truly need it... I'm yours, please take me, I need your cock... Please, please fuck me and fill me with you seed.

His head was hung low in defeat and embarrassment, so he missed the satisfied grin on Glorfindel's lips. The spanking stopped and he felt something thick and hard poking between his cheeks. The taller elf leaned over him so he could whisper into Lindirs ear.

"i knew you would do it", hummed the older elf. "Because you want it just as much as I do, you perverted, little slut."

Lindir moaned as the thick hardness slowly entered his virgin channels. It hurt, he felt like he was being teared apart, but in a good kind of way, somehow. Glorfindel was gripping his waist hard, pushing into him, inch by inch, until his full length was finally seated within his consort and he was pressed against the wound bottom.

"You know that I'll fuck you again and again and again tonight and fill you with my seed until you look pregnant", purred the older elf and started thrusting.

"Fuck", groaned Lindir needfully at that, Glorfindel had such a harsh way with words.

"I'm already doing that", chuckled Glorfindel and placed love-bites on the younger elf's shoulder.

"That feels... good", moaned Lindir and threw his head back.

And it truly did. This was probably the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Glorfindel managed to hit something within him with nearly every thrust. Something that made him see stars. Even the immobility felt good, not being able to touch himself, but having to rely on his partner to pleasure him.

"You're mine and mine alone", growled Glorfindel possessively.

Lindir whimpered and tried to free his hands. He was so painfully hard, he felt like dying. But all his lover did was ramming his own cock deeper and deeper into Lindir – not that this wasn't amazing, the problem was just that he really needed to cum.

"You know what you have to do if you want something", chuckled the older elf and increased his speed, his thrusts becoming harder and more frantic.

"I... I...", lindir sighed in defeat. "Please let me cum, I'm yours, , I need to cum, I really, really need to cum... You... Your cock is so big and thick and it feels so good within me, I can't take it anymore, please let me cum... I... I would say I'd do anything if you'd let me cum, though that would be futile considering the fact that I'm doing anything you want me to do anyway from now on, because I'm yours... Yours to do to whatever pleases you..."

Humming in agreement, the older elf wrapped his fingers around the hard member. Lindir moaned in ecstasy, the touch of someone else being something completely new to him. Sure, he had jerked off before, but it was something else entirely if someone else was jerking him off.

"You're such a good, little wife", moaned Glorfindel into the younger elf's ear, tightening his grip around the smaller elf's dick, stroking it tenderly. "Tell me who you belong to."

"You—You!", whimpered Lindir, leaning back against the taller man. "I'm yours, only yours!"

With those words on his lips, the green-eyed elf came hard, spilling his cum onto the bed. His muscles tightened around the cock up his ass, adding more friction to Glorfindel's cock.

"I'll cum", groaned Glorfindel and bit down on Lindir's shoulder. "I'll cum deep within you. Tell me, are you ready to get what you deserve?"

"Yes! Yes, please", begged lindir eagerly. "Please fill me!"

Glorfindel moaned and came at the eagerness of his consort, both vocally and physically. "I thought so, the way your needy ass milks every last drop out of me!"

"My... My body can't wait for it", purred Lindir and turned around some to kiss the older elf.

Glorfindel held his consort close and whirled them around in the water, laying down on the bed, the green-eyed beauty still impaled on his cock, the contracting muscles of Lindir's ass still milking the cum out of it. Lindir purred delightfully and cuddled closer to his lover, his head resting on the broad chest. The hands resting on his stomach intertwined their fingers, the thumbs stroking him tenderly. Laying his hands on top of Glorfindel's, Lindir closed his eyes and relaxed some.


End file.
